Almost
by SilverShadowKitsune
Summary: Kagome is at home, thinking of the things Inuyasha has done. When a song plays on the radio, will it help her make up her mind? One-shot, please see author's note at end.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Almost" by Bowling for Soup. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Jive Records.**

_Kagome's thoughts_

**Song lyrics**

Kagome sighed as she sat on her bed in her time, trying to do her math homework. Putting down her pencil and resting her head on her hands, she thought about what had happened in Feudal Era.

_I saw him kissing Kikyo, **again!** I thought he said that he liked me. Maybe I dreamt it. Probably did. Well, I should… _Her musings were interrupted by a song playing on her radio. It sounded American, but was translated to Japanese.

**I almost got drunk at school at 14  
Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen  
Who almost went on to be miss Texas  
But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes  
I almost dropped out to move to LA  
Where I was almost famous for almost a day**

_Why does this sound like me? I'm ruining my future by going back there, as well as breaking my heart more each day._

**And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost loved you  
I almost wished u would've loved me too**

_That's definitely familiar. I wish Inuyasha would love me. But that's not going to happen anytime soon wit him hung up on Kikyo._

**I almost held up a grocery store  
Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more  
Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug  
Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs  
That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away  
And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay  
**

_My drug is the Shikon Jewel shards. That's the only thing bringing me back._

**And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it**

_I never had him. It was always Kikyo. Even if she couldn't see it._

**You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
I almost wish you would've loved me too**

_Inuyasha never told me how he felt. He always confused me. Switching between me and Kikyo all the time. One minute he'd be all caring for me, and the next he'd compared me to Kikyo and get sat._

**Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done  
I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton  
I know we had our problems I can't remember one**

_We've had a ton of problems. They sometimes weight me down. I could do so much more if I stayed here, or found someone that loved me._

**I almost forgot to say something else  
And if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself  
I almost wrote a song about you today  
But I tore it all up and then I threw it away  
**

_I always want to tell him how I feel. Either that or scream his head off._

**And I almost had you  
But I guess that doesn't cut it  
Almost had you  
And I didn't even know it  
**

_If I had stayed closer to Inuyasha when Urasue captured me for my soul, I could have had him. Damn witch. _

**You kept me guessing and now I'm destined  
to spend my time missing you  
And I almost had you **

**(Almost had you)**

**And I almost had you**

_What's the point in trying for his heart if it belongs to another? Mine will only be broken more. Damn baka can't even see that Kikyo's just trying to drag him to hell/kill me so she can live and leave him._

**I almost wish you would've loved me too**

**(Wish you would've loved me too)**

As the song ended, Kagome's thoughts started again. That's it. If when I go back to that place, I'll give up on Inuyasha and find the one for me. Come to think of, I may have only seen him a few times, but he's pretty cute… 

They were interrupted again by Inuyasha sitting on her windowsill, yelling at her.

"Oi, wench! Come on, we got Jewel Shards to find!"

Kagome sighed, and then yelled, "Sit!" Inuyasha fell backwards, but the necklace made him land face first on the concrete below her room.

_That's it. I'll find him and maybe he'll be the one!_ She thought with a giggle.

**AN: Well, who do you think Kagome likes? Notice I did not say who it was. So you'll just have to guess. Insert your fav match for Kagome if you want. Please review! If I get enough, I might make a follow-up story. Arigato, ja ne!**


End file.
